Disturbia
by Koneko-chan1267
Summary: one day kyle wakes up and everyone is acting different, will kyle ever get them to go back to normal stanxkyle rated m for future chapters
1. Morring wake up call

One day in south park Colorado

one red headed jew teenager by the name of kyle woke up to find everything he once knew was different.

when he woke up his mother was sweet still fat but sweet, he's father was such a dick, he brother well you don't want

to hear what changed in him, kyle was very confused so when he got to school he thought things would normal,

he spoke too soon.

his good friend, more like he's super best friend in the world was acting like a dick, he didn't know what to make of it, the fat ass was still fat but

was sweet and was treating him like a king, kenny his other super best friend was acting super smat and was acting shy when people say

anything with the word sex. "what's going on today fatass is nice and kenny's smart and your being a dick, stan can you tell me what going on.

"what are talking about kyle your one acting different, your acting gay really"

"dude that's because i am cant you remember, sigh i guess i just came out of the closet'

"dude T.M.I. like i needed to know that go hang out with kenny or eirc, i don't want to hang out with a fag like you"

and with thar stan left to go to lunch

"what's going on please someone tell me"

"kyle get to class right now or the teacher will get mad" said the new cartman

"wha your always late"

"No i am not, NOW let's go"

"ok mom"

(after school)

"kenny , kenny come here"

"wh what is it kyle"

"why are you acting so shy"

"what are you talking about your....."

"yea ,yea ,yea i'm the one acting werid or eeven gay so said stan"

"no i was going to say nicer"

"what"

"you and stan, and butter are alwats mean to me , cartman and anyone else"

"i have to go kenny talk to you at school"

"uh ok"

kyle thought over what happend today and hoped it was a dream but he was so wrong

(The next day)

Stan's Pov

I was sitting mr. macky's class when i felt some way i never did before i had a urge to dump bebe and go after kyle now knowing he is gay,

what the hell is wronge with me these days, my super best friend in the hole whole wide world gay and being nice to kenny and cartman and not noticing

his own girl friend wendy...


	2. i'm gay

Stan's Pov

I was sitting mr. macky's class when i felt some way i never did before i had a urge to dump bebe and go after kyle now knowing he is gay,

what the hell is wronge with me these days, my super best friend in the hole whole wide world gay and being nice to kenny and cartman and not noticing

his own girl friend wendy...

"kyle come here"

"what is it stan because i thought i was to big of a fag to be near you, or has that changed"

"um well something changed, why haven't you be around wendy lately"

"why would i be"

"well because she's your girlfriend"

"what dude that's sick"

"what are you talking about kyle"

"i said i was gay yesterday don't you get it i don't like girls, get it threw your head"

"ok kyle i'll tell her"

"no dude i'll tell her ok"

( later at lunch in the hall way)

"um wendy theres something i need to tell you"

"yes what is it kyle"

"um, how do i put this... i'm gay"

"what!, what your gay, but , when , how "

"when i was born and how i dont know i just i'm, so it's over between us sorry babe"

"no please down leave me"

"i'm sorry wend,we cant be anymore, i'm so sorry''

(later in sceince class)

"so i heard you really did dump wendy"

"yes stan i did why"

"i don't know"

"because i'm what"

"gay?"

"yes gay ik so stopped bugging me about wendy"

"ok"

(last bell rings)

kyle pov

i feel like someone following me home but i how no cule who it is,

"kyle"

i know that voice

"what is it now stan"

"we need to talk"

"about what"

stan runs up tp me pulls me in to a kiss, not just any kiss, but he kiss i hoped i would get from my stan not this stan, but begger's can't be choser's

"uh stan"

"yes, kyle''

"it's nothing"

"did i do something wrong"

"no you do nothing wrong ,it was just my train thought"

"oh you mean if i dod this you lose your train of thought"

He grab my junk, i know its werid but this stan makes me feel so wild, the way he touched me sent chills up my spine

"ohhh stan"

"i thought you never do that kyle"

"huh"


	3. the way it felt

He grab my junk, i know its werid but this stan makes me feel so wild, the way he touched me sent chills up my spine

"ohhh stan"

"i thought you never do that kyle"

"huh"

(new chapter)

"i never thought you'd act so strongly to my touch"

"it's hard not to "

"oh so you like me that much"

"maybe" i said blushing the color of a fire truck

"how about when i do this"

He started to rub me threw my pants, the started suck on my neck leaveing little marks everywhere his mouth went

"ohhhh i think i might need you now" i said without thinking

"oh baby you need me that bad"

"yes!"

I told you this stan makes me feel wild

"let me take you to my house"

"anywhere is ok with me"

"ok my house is the closest"

"take me there and fast stan"

"alright"

he picked me off my feet and ran to his house up the stairs and in to his bedroom

"stan i need you"

" don't worry you'll get me"

he got up locked the door and came back to my side

In his room was thing the real stan would never have like porn, play girl or sex toys not my stan maybe kenny but not stan

he slowly removed my clothes which made me more wild feeing then eariler

then his own. today in his room would be what i said before and now my vingity great what will i tell me real mom

stan thought it would be fun to tease me he took my dick in his mouth and started to suck on the tip and the move down and back up

then before i could even come stop, making want more, which was most likely his plan, then he took out a bottle of lube and squaked some out

then rubbed it on his own member the stuck a few fingers in me making me jump with pain but the pain soon died down

"kyle this is going to hurt i'm not going to lie"

"ok, i trusth you"

he started to put it in i wont lie to you it fucken hurt at first the pain soon died down in to something so great you would be able to think straight ever again.

"ohhh stan please go harder"

"as .yo..you ...wish"

"ohhhh this is great"

"i know what you mean"

it felt so great to have him inside me to feel this way like i was in haven, but the i had to cum and then it came to an end foe today

he came atfer me

"stan can we do that again some time

"sure any thing for you kyle"


	4. i love you

"stan can we do that again some time

"sure any thing for you kyle"

(new chapter)

(later at my house)

"i'm home, i'm going up stairs to do my homework"

"ok honey dinner will be done in a hour and a half love you"

"love you too mom"

*when i got up stairs all i could think of was stan and my stan and how different they are but how they look the same,

What happened earier and how the stan i've known scents preschool would, no never do that, that i know of, or would he?*

*i'm calling stan*

"hello"

"hello stan"

"kyle, hey" stan said happy

"hey i never told you this but stanly marsh i love you"

"oh kyle i love you to"

"really"

"really, i honsetly love you kyle"

"good that's what i wanted to hear"

"ok then dinner's done here got to go love you"

"love you to"

"kyle dinner's done"

"i'm coming"

"don't for get your sister"

"i wont"

*i still can' believe ike a girl*

"ike"

"i hear kyle"

*werid ike may a girl but she still acts like my ike*

(at the dinner table)

"so what did you kids do today at school"

"well i got to know a kid name kenny"

"that's good"

"yea kyle become nice and i like that"

"what else happened"

"i went to stan's that's it"

"ok"


	5. how do i tell him

"i went to stan's that's it"

"ok"

(new chapter)

*a few weeks passed and i couldn't get enough of stan i would go to his house every other day for sex, today was one of those days*

"stan i'm here"

"come on up kyle"

"coming"

*as soon as i got to his door he ran up and starting kissing me, seems like he needs me bad today*

"you want me that bad today stan"

"yes some how i feel like i'm going to lose you soon"

"huh"

(later that day)

*what did he mean that he'll lose me soon*

*sure enough a few days later i woke up and everything was nomarl, mean mom nice dad a lttle brother, no i lost stan the one that made me

feel wild*

"hey kyle whats the matter"

"it's nothing stan"

"hey jew"

"shu... oh i give up i dont care''

" what wrong with him"

"i have no idea"

"ok you find out i'm going to kenny's"

"bye cartman"

"what's the matter kyle"

"if i told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"just tell me"

"well here it goes, one day i woke up went down stairs to find everything was different, not like they changed the wall paper different, mom was nice, dad was a dick,

ike was a girl, you were mean to kenny and cartman and everyone esle but not to me, i was mean too and so was butters, cartman was nice he treated me like

a king , and well me and you well.... got..... together and thing happened and well it was like it was you but a braver you and well i feel it's werid to still

befriends atfer what happened. ok well i'll being going nce knowing you stanly marsh"

*i got up to leave but he grabed my arm*

"your not going anywhere babe"

"stan"

"kyle i've always loved you and i kinda remember what your talking about it's werid but i do"

*stan took one of his hands and put it to my face and pulled me to a kiss one of those that make feel so wild, that i moaned in his mouth, i turned a color of a fire truck*

"oh i take it that you liked it"

"he he he yea"

"well if i remember correctly it's that day you know what i mean"

* well i think you know what happend after that*


End file.
